1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charger, and more particularly to a charger which is compatible with different-sized rechargeable batteries of mobile telephones by optionally utilizing an adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of telecommunication technique, mobile telephones have become more and more popular because of the advantages of portability and easy usage. As is well known, a power supply of a mobile telephone generally is provided by a rechargeable battery which is particularly configured to match the mobile telephone. Therefore, a variety of batteries can be found in the market, which are individually designed to provide electric power to a corresponding mobile telephone. However, it is also well known that when power stored in a certain rechargeable battery is exhausted, a specific charger needs to be utilized to recharge the rechargeable battery. If an original mobile telephone is lost or irreparably broken, the user must buy a new charger as well as the new telephone, thereby resulting in a wasted original charger.
The present invention provides an improved battery charger to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.